Green Arrow (DCAU)
Green Arrow was a superhero recruited into the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion, largely to serve as the team's political conscience. Ever since the events of Flashpoint, the Green Arrow's personality became darker which made the Flash feel guilty for all of this. History Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen (born May 16, 1985) is a former billionaire playboy-turned-vigilante archer and the current Mayor of Star City. He was also the previous owner of the night club Verdant (which he used as a cover for his operations) and CEO of Queen Consolidated. After being presumed lost at sea for 5 years, Oliver returned home with a mission to rid Starling City of crime and corruption, becoming the hooded vigilante known as The Hood. Armed with a bow and arrow, The Hood was willing to use lethal force, but after his best friend Tommy Merlyn was killed in the Undertaking, Oliver vowed never to kill again unless absolutely necessary, renaming himself The Arrow. After his maternal half-sister Thea was nearly killed, Oliver pretended to accept Ra's al Ghul's invitation to become his heir in exchange for Ra's saving Thea's life. He earned the titles Al Sah-him (Arabic: السهم; for Arrow) and Warith al Ghul (Arabic: وريث الغول; for Heir to the Demon). He further earned the title Ibn al Ghul (Arabic: ابن الغول; for Son of the Demon) when Ra's forced Oliver and Nyssa to marry. Eventually, Oliver defeated Ra's, inheriting the title of Ra's al Ghul (Arabic: رأس الغول‎; for Demon's Head), before passing on the leadership of the League of Assassins to Malcolm Merlyn. He briefly retired from vigilantism soon after and left his city to begin a new life with Felicity Smoak, but returned five months later due to H.I.V.E.'s rise, taking up the new code-name Green Arrow, stylized as the "Emerald Archer". During time in Solntsevskaya Bratva division in Krasnoyarsk he was nicknamed Kapot(Russian: капот; for car hood). While he operated in Russia as the Hood, he was called Luchnik (Russian: лучник; for archer) or Kapiushon (Russian: Капюшон; for hood). Everything else was the same as before such as Oliver having a conflict with Roy Harper for going back to killing after the death of Laurel Lance at the hands of Damian Dhark. The only thing different is Oliver's history, appearance, his mother being named Moira instead of Laura, and having a sister named Thea. Equipment * Blood draining equipment * Carbon Fiber Longbow * Customized hunting arrows * Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound bow * Eskrima sticks: Oliver frequently utilize Eskrima sticks as training and sparring weapons. * Flechette: Oliver carries on mission these miniature projectiles stored on his gauntlets, which are the equivalent of throwing knives, to disarm people. It can be assumed that Oliver may carry some trick flechettes as he uses smoke producing ones to assist in his escape from the police. * Ghost phone: Oliver uses this ghost phone to call Quentin, from the other ghost phone that he gave him anonymously, whenever he needs his help. It uses the same voice changer technology that Oliver uses to disguise his voice as the Arrow, whenever he was talking to people. * Green Arrow gauntlets: These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego Green Arrow). * Green Arrow mask: Oliver wears a mask to hide his identity from his enemies. His mask is a dark green in color to match his hood and suit. It is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This lets Oliver effectively conceal his identity with no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. * Green Arrow suit: Oliver wears a protective suit as Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Mr. Terrific after his previous suit was taken by the police and destroyed. * Katana: Oliver was seen in the Arrowcave training with a katana, likely to sharpen his swordsman skills. * Lian Yu herbs: Oliver brought back herbs with him from Lian Yu that could counteract most types of drugs and poisons and even heal infections. * Oliver Queen's crossbow: Oliver used a crossbow once when he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of Merlyn Global Group, while using one of his grappling hook bolts and swinging across the elevator shaft. It is strong enough to hold 2 people, like Oliver and Felicity Smoak. * Oliver Queen's motorcycle: Oliver uses a Ducati Monster Diesel Edition motorcycle to get around Star City, when he is out on patrol as Green Arrow. His civilian motorcycle is a Ducati Divel Carbon Edition. * Trick arrows: Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. * Quiver: A green arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. While being a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver used a black quiver to carry his arrows. * Voice filter: Oliver uses this device to disguise his voice into a deep and garbled nature whenever he was talking to people who do not know his true identity. Abilities Powers * Light Magic Abilities * High-level intellect/Master tactician/Leader * Expert computer hacker * Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain * Intimidation * Peak of human physical condition * Honed senses * Acrobatics/Free-running * League of Assassins training: Oliver has gone through the training all League members do. His ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, escapology, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are greatly improved. * Master survivalist * Master interrogator/torturer * Master archer * Master detective/Forensics expert * Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Oliver is an incredible close-range combatant/martial artist, able to compete against the most dangerous of combatants. He has defeated Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Ra's al Ghul, Vandal Savage, Damien Darhk and Adrian Chase. His style shows advanced skill in Wing Chun, Systema, Taekwondo, Capoeira, Kali, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjutsu, Karate, Krav Maga, Silat, Wrestling, Sambo. He also uses pressure points when striking his opponent, he has been shown to incapacitate his opponent with just one punch. He can effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation and compete against multiple people at once. * Master knife-fighter/Knife-thrower * Master marksman/Firearms * Master stick fighter * Master swordsman * Eidetic memory * Master of deception * Medical knowledge * Expert driver/pilot * Multilingual: Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan and Arabic. He speaks them at a native level, effectively making a blinded Chinese Triad member believe he was actually Chinese. * Occult knowledge * Skilled engineer/metalsmith * Stealth * Network: Oliver has established many connections with various organizations over the course of his life, gaining aid for various natures. These organizations include Solntsevskaya Bratva, Roy Harper's street contacts, A.R.G.U.S., and the League of Assassins. * Skilled cook: During his time on the island, Oliver learned to cook animals for nourishment. During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, Oliver became a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. Category:DCAU